Systems are known that allow the viewing of a television program on a computer system while simultaneously allowing a chat channel to form a portion of the computer display window.
Such prior art disclosures suffer from various drawbacks, however. For example, they lack convenient ways to organize a group to watch the same program simultaneously, and further lack ways to incentivize the group to watch and communicate with each other during the program, increasing enjoyment by the participants.